


The Boy and the Beast

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: When Agathe brought Gaston back to life but unspectacularly, she transform him into a hideous beasts. He must learn to love and earn their love in return before the last rose peddle fall. Then, when a boy name Chip stumble cross the wolf on his way to his father house. They were about to eat him. Gaston save him from the wolf and Chip befriend with him. They have to keep it as a secret. Will Chip and Gaston keep their friendship forever? Will Gaston ever find love? Will their secret finally be reveal? Will the curse be broken?





	1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France. There was an enchanted castle, within which lived a monstrous beast. This beast, however, was not always a beast. He was once a handsome prince, whom, after turning away an old beggar woman, found himself cursed upon the revelation of her true identity: a beautiful enchantress._

_She bestowed on him the curse, and gave a dire warning: if he could not learn to love another, and be loved in return, he would remain a beast forever. A timeline which he, and his equally cursed servants, could keep track of by the falling petals of an enchanted rose._

_Many years later, that a young woman came to the castle. Her name was Belle, and though she came as a prisoner, the most unlikely of things happened. She began to change the heart of the once selfish, angry beast. An action which seemed near impossible - yet, over time, it became clear that the curse was coming closer and closer to being broken._

_And so, the curse was now broken, everyone became human again. They all live happily ever after. But, you think this is the end of the story did you? No, this is were the story began......._

_There no happily ever after to Gaston. Villain don't get happy ending. But the enchantress turn him back to life. As punishment of his selfish and violent behavior, she transform him into a hideous Beast._

_If Gaston learn to find love and earn their love before the black rose peddle fall, he will turn back into a human, if not, he will remain as the beast, for eternity. But four mouths later, Gaston live in the enchanted mansion which was a gift for the enchantress, he lose all hope. But who could ever learn to love a beast?_

"Chip!" A young ten year old boy name Chip, was snap out of his daydreaming. "Y-yes, headmaster?" he turn his head to see the headmaster. "Quit daydreaming and focus!" He sneered. "Now, as I was saying..."

Ever since the curse have been broken, Chip now back to school, for all boys AND girls. He made a one friend here at school, name Carlo, which mean strong in french. He act like he was a leader. Also, there a rumor that Gaston was alive because his body were never found.

But Chip now have adopted older brother name Lefou, but his real name is Etienne. And then, a church bell have ring. "and remember class, the play will be on the next month so start practicing your line!" he said as the children went home happily.

Chip walk out of the school and take his book and saw Lefou on the horse waiting for him. "Bonjour Chip, how was school?" Chip hop on the horse beside Lefou. "It was good Lefou, my school is having a playing later and I got the role of the prince." he replied with a smile. "Good for you." Lefou smile as they reach the castle. 


	2. Into the wood, thank you for saving my life, and we won't stop searching for him

As Chip enter the castle staff door entrance, he smell some good delicious cookies. "Ah, Chip, how was school?" it was his mother, Mrs. Potts. "It was good, we're rehearsing for the play mama." Chip replied with a smile. "That good, and I bake some cookie for your father in the village." said Mrs. Potts as she place some breads and cookies in the basket.

"That smell good, may I have one mama?" Chip ask. "Of course dear, here, have one, would you like some cookie Lefou?" she ask as Chip ate one cookie. "No thank mom," said Lefou. "Now, Chip, you will go into the woods to go to your father house in the village. But, you must be back to the castle before dark, understand?" Mrs. Potts explain. "Yes mother," Chip smile.

Chip wear his navy blue cloak which is made from a lightweight polyester cotton fabric. It is a split side cloak which ties at the sides to allow the sleeves of the dress worn underneath to show. The front has a wide tie that can be tied into a bow. The hood can be worn up or down.

"Save some sweet treats from papa," Lefou states, as Chip began hopping his way into the woods as he wave goodbye to them and they wave him back and he enter into the woods. "Mom, are you that I should take him with my horse?" Lefou ask.

"Now, now Lefou, let the boy do it himself, but if he not return before dark, then you should go find him." Mrs. Potts went back to work as Lefou stare at the wood. "Stay safe Chip."

\-------------------

Chip humming through the woods unaware that the wolf is following him. Chip stop on his tracks and heard something. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Chip ask. Then, he heard a growl, Chip turn his head around and as the grouple of five wolf. He drop the basket and took a step back.

"N-nice w-wolf," he felt a tear running down his eyes. He quickly ran away and screaming for help. "Help! Help! Heeeeelp!!!!" But no one hear him cry and he stop at the death end. He grab a large stick try to fight off the wolf. The wolf grab the stick and the stick is thrown across.

A moment time stopped and Chip realized that he was about to die. And then something huge crashed into the wolf, sending it flying. Chip screamed. He saw a Beast straightened up and the wolves, realizing the threat, swarmed towards him.

They leaped at him, knocking him down, snapping at his arms and legs, trying to get to his throat. Chip shrieked and plunged. The Beast flung the wolves off, tried to stand, and was forced down again as another wolf leaped onto his back, snapping and scratching.

The Beast seized it and flung it away, then fell to all fours and roared. Chip felt the force of that roar in his chest; it turned his insides cold and shook the very ice they stood on. The wolves fled, yelping. They were alone.

The Beast straightened. Chip stood frozen. _Now he will kill me_. He turned towards him, swaying, blood pouring from his wounds. He looked at Chip with those dark brown, dark brown eyes.

“Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?” he gasped, and fell over.

The Beast have save his life, Chip can't leave the Beast alone in the cold. He took off his cape and warp him around even it wasn't large. But he have to save the Beast.

Please,” he whispered, stepping towards him. “Please, if you stand up, I can take you home.”

The Beast looked up at him with his dark brown eyes filled with such pain that Chip started to cry again. The Beast stand up and he lead him to his Enchantress castle.

It took a minutes to reach his home. Chip opened the gates and they enter the mansion. Chip took a look at the castle. "You have a nice castle Beast," Chip compliment.

Chip start the fire to warm him and the beast. "Here take a seat," he carefully pull him to the arm chair. "I will be right back!" Chip quickly find the kitchen and lucky, he did. He look to try to find the bowl and towel. He turn on the water on and the bowl is now fill with water.

He bring it back to the fireplace and place the bowl on the table. "I need to wash the wounds with salt water or wine," Chip said. “Otherwise they'll fester. That's what happens with animal bites. N-now hold Beast, it may be hurt a little bit." Chip put it over the gash in his shoulder. His eyes sprang open and he roared with pain.

"That hurts!”

Something snapped inside of Chip. “If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!” he cried. As the beast huffs, "I-I would like to thank you for your bravery of saving my life from the wolf." Chip thank the beast.

The Beast eye are open, no one ever say 'thank you' to him. "Y-your welcome, what your name?" The Beast ask his name.

"My name is Christopher Potts, but you can call me Chip." Chip smile. "And your name?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you my name." The beast sigh. "Ok, I understand." Chip replied. "There all done," the beast look at his wound and it seem that it getting smaller. "Thank you Chip," The Beast smile.

"Your very welcome," Chip smile. Chip look out at the window and it seem that it snow storm. "Look like I can't go back home." Chip sigh.

The Beast carefully pick up the boy a little closer as Chip let out a squeal. The Beast letting him lean into his fur. He wasn't good at this, and he knew it. But he also knew he had to try, as he was the only one who could properly provide comfort in this manner.

"Hush, young one," the Beast told him, rubbing his back with a paw. "It is best we sit here in silence. You need to rest and build your strength. If we get deep into conversation now, you will never sleep."

Chip yawn and he close his eyes and went to sleep. The Beast look at the boy and give a small smile. He kiss the boy blonde hair and went to sleep.

\----------------------  
Meanwhile, at the castle, it was late and Chip hasn't return home now. Mrs. Potts is worried of her son. She keep thinking that her son is spending the night at his father place. She in the kitchen with Belle, Plumette, Garderobe, Maestro Cadenza, Chapeau, and Cogsworth.

Adam, Lumiere, Lefou, Stanley, Tom, and Dick came back but no sign of Chip. "Well? Where is he?" Mrs. Potts ask. "We went to your husband place and Chip wasn't there, we search the wood and no sight of Chip. But we do saw a basket." Adam took out the basket and it look like it broken and the cookies and the bread had been crumbling.

"T-that the basket I given to Chip!" Mrs Potts exclusive. As she began to cry, Belle comforts her. "We must keep searching and we will never stop until he came back!" Belle stated that they have to keep search until he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	3. New friend, home, and diary entry

The next day, the storm have stop, and Chip woken up by the beast. "Chip, the storm have stop, I think you go home with your family." said the Beast. "They're probably worries about you."

"Your right, I think I should get home." Chip replied "Beast?" he ask.

"Yes lad?" said The Beast.

"Is it ok that we can be friend?" Chip blush.

The Beast surprised of his words. "Pardon?"

"You're alway so lonely with no body to be your friend, oui? I can be you friend, so that way, you can't be lonely." Chip smile.

The Beast hearts melted, the boy was right those, he didn't have friend. He was so lonely in the castle that was gifted by Enchantress.

"I-I would happy to be your friend Chip. But you must promise never tell anyone about this otherwise, they will kill me because I am the beast." The beast replied. "Did you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Beast." Chip smile as he put on his navy blue cape. "I will visit you from every Saturday and Sunday, I promise."

"Stay safe Chip." The beast smile as Chip have left the castle ground and head home. Both of them unaware that the Enchantress is watching them the whole time.

\------------

Chip make it back to the castle but he must come up with the lie so they won't hurt his friend. He went to the castle main entrance. "Chip! Thank goddess you're alright!" Mrs. Potts run down the stair along with the other and she hug him.

"Where were you? What happen?"

"Oh mother, you see, on my way to father house. I stumble across a wolf. And I managed to get away. But the storm hit and I find a old abandoned house. So I spend the night here." A wild tales at short notice were his specialty.

"Well, I glad your alright and safe and sound." Adam smile.  
\------------  
And so, at night, everyone is busy for the moment, Chip went to his room and check if someone is following him and he close the door. He took out his box that was under a loose floorboard. His box was fill with two books(from England), and a music box which have a man and woman dancing together. He took out his diary and hop on his bed. He began to write his diary.

_September 20, 1745,  
I have meet kind Beast that has save my life from the wolf. It all started when I walk my way to my dearest papa house. But then, I heard something. It sounded like a wolf and I saw five wolf that look hungry. I ran and drop the basket. I run, run, fastest I can. But I at the death end and I fought the wolf with a big stick. At the moment time stopped, I realized that I was about to died. And then, something huge crashed into the wolf, sending it flying. I scream. I saw a beast that was big than my master who was turn into a beast. The beast straightened up and the wolves, realized the threat, swarmed toward him. They leaped at him, knocking him down, snapped at his arms and legs, trying to get his throats. I shrieked and plunged. The beast keep fighting the wolves and he give out a roared. He look at me and I thought he will eat me. But I was wrong. He fell down and try to stand up. I can't leave the poor beast that save me. So I help him and tell me where is his home. It about the minutes and I help him heal the wound. I thank him for saving me and he say "your welcome" and I saw the snow storm and I can't leave now. The beast pick me up and I squeal, he lean me into his fur. He took me I should get some sleep. He seem so sweet and kind. So I slept. The next day, I woke up and the storm is over. He told me I should go back home and my family is probably worried about me. But I ask him If he could be my friend. Sure I got Carlos but he act like a leader but he wasn't that type of friend. Anyway, the beats seem so alone and needed a friend. And then, he say "yes" and I was so happy I got a friend. So we keep it as a secret so everyone won't hurt him. I promise him that I can visit him from every Saturday and Sunday._

Chip close his journal and put it into the box and put it under a loose floorboards. He change into his blue stripe nightgown. that was cover his knees. He hop to his bed and pull his bed cover sheet over him and snuggle with his teddy bear and he look at the window and saw a beautiful moon and star.

"Goodnight beast, sweet dream," and now, Chip have finally sleep off to his wonderful dream. Unaware that the Enchantress is watching him. "And sweet dream chip, have a pleasant dream." The Enchantress have disappear.


	4. Visit, play, and Do you love him as a friend?

The next weekends later, Chip wore his navy blue cape and he is on his way to the Beast Castle. He has told to his mom that he going to play with his friend in the village. He made it to the castle and check to see if anyone is following him and he knock on the door. "Hello? Beast, it me! Chip, I came to visit you just as I promised." said Chip.

The door is open and the Beast appear. "Good day Chip, come inside," Chip walk inside the castle. "Good day to you too Beast." Chip smile. The Beast close the door and Chip hang his cape on the old hanger.

"So tell me, is anything new happen?" The beast ask. "Well, my school is having a play and I got a role of the prince." Chip replied. The Beast ruffle his hair. "Good to you, and when the play?"

"Next month, on December four," Chip replied. "But I wish you could watch me on the play."

"Chip, I alway be there whether I am not around or am around. But I can't see you perform and everyone will see the Beast and I will get kill." The beast scoop Chip with his one strong arm and he bop on his nose and Chip giggle. "Come, why don't we play in the garden?" He put Chip down.

  
The Beast lead him to the garden, the garden was big, big than castle garden. "Woah, that one big garden!" Chip woah the garden. "It sure is," the Beat chuckle.

"Is it ok that I can ride your back beast?" Chip shyly ask. "Of course lad," Beast gone on his four legs and Chip climb the Beast back and hold on his the beast cape. "Hold on tight," the Beast began to pick up the pace. Chip laugh and it seem he enjoy it.

“Faster! Faster!” Chip cried, bouncing on his horse. The Beast obeyed his rider’s command, picking up the pace.

And so, they horse around the garden unaware the Enchantress is spying on them.

“Good horsie!” the young boy praised his mount, reaching out to pat the Beast head.

The Beast sneezed and Chip laugh. "You think is funny?" Chip stop laughing and the Beast give him a funny glare. "You know who the monster here?" The beast walk closer to Chip as Chip nodded no. "THE TICKLE MONSTER!!!"

Beast shouted ferociously tickling Chip. Chip started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! BEAST STOP HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chip laughed trying to get away from the beast's attack. "Say the magic words and I'll let you go." Beast taunted tickling the boy more. Chip laughed and squealed.

"STOP BEAST!" He shouted through his laughter. Beast shook his head. "PLEASE BEAST!" Okame shouted rolling on the ground. "You got one-one you need two more." Beast said now using his tail to tickle Chip belly. "PLEASE MONSIEUR BEAST!" Okame shouted laughing.

Beast stopped and smiled. "Those are a the magic words to stop the tickle monster that is me." Beast said. Chip giggled panting in-between fits of giggles. "That was fun Beast!" Chip smiled. Beast smiled back. "Yes it was. But for now." Beast said, "You have to go back home before it dark."

"Yes Beast, see you tomorrow," Chip wave goodbye to him and he put on his navy blue cape and walk back home.

"It seem that the boy love you as the friend, Gaston." The beast(Gaston) turn around and saw Enchantress. "But he can't break a curse, he so young, I need to fall in love with a woman." Gaston sigh. "Gaston, I never said it had to be romantic love. All I said was someone had to learn to love you which is seemly happening. Chip seem to love you. But did you love him? As the friend?" Enchantress pointed out.

"Remember Gaston, I will alway watching you and Chip. And hope that the boy love you in return before the last black rose peddle fall, the spell will be broken, if not, I'm afraid you will remain as the Beast for eternity." The Enchantress vanished in thin air. Leaving Gaston alone in the garden.


	5. Rehearsal, laundry, and the stolen diary

And so, next mouth has come, Chip visit the Beast from every Saturday and Sunday. The Beast give Chip a tour of the mansion. When it over, Chip went home and he began to write his diary every weekends. Of where he live and a map cause he forget, a black ink circle with a X mark a spot.

Monday have came, Chip is at school reading his book by the tree while the children is playing. "whatcha reading?" It startle Chip and he turn around and saw his friend, Carlos. "Oh, you startle me Carlos."

Carlos laugh a bit and he sit next to Chip, "sorry about that and I will said it again, whatcha reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading Henry V by Williams Shakespeare," Chip replied as he went back to reading. Carlos rudely took a book from him an flipping through Chip's book. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Chip sigh. "Carlos, I already told you about a dozen times, some people use their imagination. And might I have my book back." he politely ask Carlos to give him his book back. Carlos just thrown a book and landed in the puddle of mud.

"Carlos, you are positively primeval." Chip disgusted. "I don't know what that mean, but thank you, Chip!" Carlos take that as a compliment. "Carlos, that wasn't very nice!" said a girl name Sophie, the girl that Belle help her to read in the laundry. "Whatever," Carlos huff. And then the teacher call everyone inside to began their rehearsal for the play.

\---------------------

"Ok children, let start when the prince meet the pauper for the first time in the hallway." said the teacher. They are rehearsals of the play call The prince and the pauper.

So Chip and the boy name, Alexis, do the scene and they both bump each other. They stare for the minute. "Oh my! Are you?" Chip look at his script and to Alexis.

"You? No, but you look just like me." said Alexis. They both go around in circle. "It like looking to the mirror," Chip exclusive.

"Yeah, and you must be a prince, your majesty." Alexis bow. "Please, no need to bow, just call me Julian and you?" Chip ask. "I'm Richard," Alexis replied.

"Stop! Perfect! You boys did a splendid job, your acting is wonderful." The headmaster smile. "Thank you headmaster," Chip smile. "Now, go back to your seat and class is almost over." said the headmaster.

\-----------------

Chip went to his father house after school, he did his homework, and he write his diary of what he and the beat did. His father told him to wash these cloth at the laundry. Chip happily took the clothes along with his diary and went to the laundry.

When he got here, he spotted the grumpy lady, Clothilde, Cogsworth wife. Sometimes, I wonder why Cogsworth marry that woman Chip though in his head. "Bonjour Clothilde," Chip smile. "Ugh, you!" Clothilde annoyed. "Good to see you too," Chip continues smile. He pick up one cloth and dump it into a water and began to subbing.

"So," Chip started a conversation, "how was your day?"

"My day was better until you're here." Clothilde huffed. "Oh," Chip continued doing his chores. After he finished the clothing are clean and needed to dry. But, he didn't noticed that his diary have fallen off and he walk to his father house.

Clothilde noticed the diary and she pick it up. She opened and saw that Chip have visited the Beast. She was shock and took Chip diary and hidden in her basket. She quickly ran to her house.

She took out the diary entry and began to read it. "It possible!" Clothilde reading by page to page. "There a beast! I must show it to his majesty and have a plan to kill that beast!"

\------------

The next day, school was off due of the snow. Chip was feeding his father donkey, his father came out and told him that he give his and his mother a snack to eat. Chip happily nodded and wear his navy blue cape and off the castle he goes.

When he enter the castle, he went to the kitchen, "mother, papa brought us a snack."

"Ah, Chip, thank you so much, would you like to eat?" Mrs. Potts ask her son.

"No thank, I already ate and I will be in my room mama," Chip ran to the staircase and ran to his room. When he got here, he took out his box that was under a loose floorboard. When he opened, his Diary wasn't there, it was done, "are you looking for this?" Chip turn around and saw Clothilde with her evil smirks and leading against the door and he was horrified that he saw that she is holding his diary in one hand. 


	6. Lock in, the mobs, and saving him

"What.....! H-how did you get my diary entry!?" Chip shouted. "Oh, well, you see, your diary just fell off your basket and I can't leave it there and so I grab it and read the whole pages. Tell me, did you make a friend who is the beast?" Clothilde walk closer to Chip and he walk back a bit.

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about," Chip lie. "Stop lying and tell me, Where is the Beast!!!" Clothilde grab Chip arm and hurting it. "I'all never tell you, and I won't let you hurt my friend, he gently, kind, and sweet. I will never let you kill him." Chip softly said it.

"Then, you leave me no choice, I will tell his majesty about this beast. And you will lock in your room until the Beast is death!" She exclaim. She let go his arm and Chip fell down of the ground. "You wouldn't get away from this," Chip cried.

"Oh, I already have," she close the door and lock it. Chip run to he door and try to open. "You can't do this! You just can!" Chip try banging on the door hoping someone could hear it. Clothilde put the key in her pocket and began to walk downstair.

\------------------  
"He what!!!" Adam shouted as he read the diary entry. "It true your majesty, he was friend with this hideous beast, that beast is dangerous and alive!" Clothilde explain. "He can't be friend with that beast, he dangerous! You have to do something before the Beast can kill the boy!"

Adam look at belle, "perhaps, we could hear Chip side of the story and ask him why he was friend of the beast." Belle suggested. "No your majesty! The Beast must put a spell on him! He is crazy! You must kill this beast!" Clothilde shouted.

"Very well, we must kill the beast and later we will talk to Chip." Adam told the servant to get ready to kill the beast. "Adam, let us come with you!" said Belle.

"No Belle, the beast is dangerous and he could probably tell you!" Adam yell. "So what! I save you from Gaston and now I can help!" all of the women nodded at Belle idea. "Alright, you all come but you must listen what me or Clothilde said, got it?" Everyone nodded their head. "Let kill the beast!" Everyone roar and grab their weapons and tell the villagers.

\--------------  
Meanwhile in Chip room, Chip is sobbing with tears and he going to lose his friend. He have no idea what to do, he just a kid. And then, he heard people's coming though his window. He look out and saw massive people holding their weapon. "Oh no!"

Clothilde looked at Chip window, "right now, I'm planning a little "visit" to Chip friend," Clothilde evil giggle so no one will hear her.

Chip was horribly of what she said, "no! NO! YOU CANNOT KILL HIM! HE MY FRIEND AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU KILL HIM!!!" Chip screaming yell. But, everyone is already on their way to the Beast mansion.

\---------------

At Gaston castle, he look at the Enchantress mirror which was given to Enchantress. "Show me Chip!" the mirror began to close and Gaston close his eye. When he look he was shock to see Chip crying.

"Why he crying?" Gaston was questioning what make Chip crying? He have no idea who make him cry? But a flash of light appears and it reveals a Enchantress. "Gaston!" she sound worried. "The mobs is coming to kill you! You must run away!"

"No! I wouldn't runaway, let them come, I'm not afraid, let them kill me," Gaston sigh. "Just tell Chip that I love him as a friend and I will remember him," he let a small drop of tear and Enchantress nodded and vanish. But, the Enchantress have a plan.

Back to the castle, Chip sat at his bed. "T-this is it, he will be gone for now, and I will never see him again. But a flash of light appears and it was the Enchantress. "Clam down my dear child, I'm wouldn't hurt you, and I bring a message to your friend the Beast, otherwise know as, Gaston."

Chip eye wide open. She told him about Gaston and how she turn him into a beast. "If Gaston learn to love and earn their love before the black rose peddle fall. He will be turn back into human again. If not, he will remain as the Beast for all eternity." Enchantress explains.

"But, Gaston brought a messages for you, he said "Chip, I love you as the friend and I want to tell you that I am Gaston but I'm afraid that our friendship will torn us apart. I'm glad that I found a friend like you. I heard the mobs are coming to kill me, but I will let them kill me, I will alway remember you my little man, someday, we will reunite again in heaven together with all our family and friends. Thank you for everything you taught me."

Chip heart melted and he must find the way to stop them killing the beast. "But, I think I will help you stop them killing your friend." The Enchantress and Chip have suddenly appeared in the garden. "You will have one fastest horse, a cloth and cape that will protect you from the cold."

Chip was now wearing a gold trimmed red tunic and a deep blue cape fastened with a gold clasp. "You must go Chip! You must hurry before they kill him! Go! Go! Go save your friend!" The Enchantress vanish thin air and leaving Chip and the horse. Chip hop on the white noble horse and they run hurrying to save his friend from the mob. "Don't worry Gaston, I'm coming!" Chip yell.


	7. Follow him, surrender, and shot at the child?!?!

The mobs was walking through the woods, and then they heard something, sound like a horse galling. They move out of the way and Chip horse run faster and faster as ran past them. "Is that.... Chip!?" Lefou shock.

"It might be but why he riding on the horse?" Plumette ask. "Who care! Follow that boy! He might lead us to the Beast mansion!" Clothilde said as everyone run and follow Chip.

Chip have arrive the mansion gate, he quickly lock the gate very shut. He ran the step and open the door. "Gaston! Gaston! Where are you! I'm here!" Chip cries as Gaston ran downstair. "Chip! My little man!" Beast lift Chip up and hugging him.

"Thank goodness your alright!" Chip said as Gaston released him. "Didn't the mob are on their way here?" Chip nod as they heard the gate banging. "We must find somewhere to be safe," they both ran upstair as fast as they can.

Outside the gate, they cut the log and try to break the gate. They hit it about ten times and the gate have fall down. They break down the door and search for the beast and Chip. "Where could that Beast be!" Clothilde groan.

Meanwhile upstair, they are both hidden inside Gaston old room. That was when he started to hear the voices and footstep. They were also hushed, like the castle carried some sort of reverence with it, but they were obviously the voices of people.

Chip and Gaston stood together and huddle closer to each other. They heard the door banging. "OPENED UP! I KNOW  YOU'RE IN HERE! THERE THE BEAST INSIDE THIS ROOM!" Chip pull out the short sword from the old dust armor.

The door just suddenly fall down, the mobs slowly enter in. "Chip! Stay away from the beast!" Mrs. Potts shouted. "No! I wouldn't hurt him! He my friend and if you want to kill him, you have to go through me!" Chip stood protecting behind Gaston. " **You won't touch him** ,” Chip growled, putting his arm up to shield him.

"And you!” Clothide turned to face towards the Beast. But Clothilde charge at the Beast and they crash into the window stumbling down the roof. Lucky they are laying on the roof. "No!" Chip cries.

Gaston and Clothilde are now fighting, "what the matter beast? Too gentle and kind to fight me!" she mock him, Gaston didn't say anything and he look at Chip, the tear in his eye wishing he can't lose. "Mrs. Clothilde, I must ask you to leave and don't ever come back."

"Hah! As if, I wouldn't leave until you died." Chip can't stand here and jump off the balcony and run forward them. "Chip!!!" Mrs. Potts cried.  And Chip was running, running at them both; he had to stop this, he had to—

_"How many times do I have to kill you—”_

_"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!”_

_“—before **YOU STAY DEAD**!”_

_**BANG**._

Mr. and Mrs. Potts screamed, Gaston roared, and everyone gasped in shock and horror. She have shot the child, she SHOT the child!

Chip inhaled sharply and stopped where he was, bemused.  He stared at Clothilde, who blinked, surprised.  And then he fell to his knees, his head spinning, as the dizziness began to set in.

He had run straight into the line of fire.  And now he was bleeding, actually bleeding... 

"Oh no," she whispered as she drop the gun.  "Oh no..."

"Clothilde,” cried Cogsworth, aghast, in the balcony.

"what have you done? _What have you done?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	8. Sacrifice for him, spell is broken, and Clothilde death.

Chip gasped at the shock of being shot and looked down at her his hand, which was now covered with blood. Beast was on his back feeling the pain of being shot twice. He had no idea what had become of Belle. He raised his head up to see if he could see Chip. He saw him bending over clutching his stomach and saw red. He felt a great pain in his heart and a burst of adrenaline. Beast got himself up and ran over to Chip. He caught him just as he was about to fall over.

"Chip!" Beast yelled with such pain in his voice. He held him on his lap and cradled his head in his arm. He took his other hand and gently brushed his hair from across of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Chip gave a weak smile and took Beast's paw and held it to his cheek.

"You save me," said Gaston

"Of course… I save… you," Chip got out with many breaths in-between. "I'm afraid… I have to… leave… again."

"We're together now, everything is going to be fine," Gaston responded trying to keep Chip's spirits up.

Chip raised his hand and went to caress Gaston on the cheek. "At least I got to see you… one… last… time," Chip got out and then with his last breath as he whispered, "I love you... Gaston.... as the friend." Chip's hand went limp and fell to the ground. Gaston heard his breathe one last time and then he went very still.

"No… Please no…Chip! Chip! Come back! Please come back!" Gaston began to shake Chip to wake him up, but it was no use. Tears streamed down his face. He turned to look at the black rose and saw the last petal begin to fall. As the last petal was falling, Gaston kissed Chip on the forehead and said, "I love you too."

Everyone began to cry and sobbed of the death of the young boy who save the beast. Some of the people came into the Beast's room to see what was going on. Gaston saw that all the petals had fallen off the rose and he was still alive, but not human.

While everyone was mourning the passing of Chip, The Enchantress, Agathe, made her way into the west wing. She had seen from afar the love Chip had shown for Gaston by sacrificing himself and proclaiming his love with his dying breath. The Enchantress raised the fallen petals from the rose and sent them swirling around Beast.

Everyone saw the rose into the air and Gaston became human again. Gaston was no longer a beast but a handsome man, he still have long black hair, his ripped white shirt and pant. The mansion was repaired and everything was bright again. When everyone was brought back down to Earth, no one was smiling or cheering.

They all began hugging each other and crying. Mr. and Mrs. Potts have lost their son, who have died in front them, the mother was so heartbroken. Gaston stared at his hands and looked at his face in the broken glass. His back wounds had been healed from Clothilde and he was in perfect health.

"No. No! I don't want to be this way if Chip not with me!" Gaston shouted, "I can't be… I can't be who I truly am without him." Gaston went over to Chip and held him in his arms. He rocked him and began to cry again. His heart felt as if it had been torn in two and his chest ached from the pain.

Gaston turned towards the enchantress with Chip still in his arms. "Why did you heal me? Heal him! Turn me back into the and heal him! I don't care if I turn back into a beast! I care for Chip! Please!" The Enchantress looked at Gaston and smiled.

"I must admit when I cast this curse on you, I never thought you would be able to love someone else this deeply. I too knew Chip and he always showed me kindness in the village even though no one else would. He truly was the most kind, adventurous boy, both inside and out. I will do what I can to bring him back." The Enchantress went over to Chip's body. She took her hands and made a warm glowing light. She brought the light to Chip's wound and closed her eyes.

 _Please let it work, please bring Chip back to me_ thought Gaston. The Enchantress  raised the fallen petals from the rose and sent them swirling around Chip as he was lifted up. The light went into Chip's wound and mended it. Everyone waited to see if Chip could wake up. Gaston went to Chip and caressed him cheek the same way he had done before he died.

"Chip… please wake up," The Gaston whispered in to his ear. He kissed his forehead again and closed his eyes, praying that Chip would return to him. Everyone began to turn around to leave the west wing to give Gaston time to say goodbye, until they heard a noise. Chip's hand began to move. Gaston took it and held his hand. "Chip? Can you hear me? Chip?" he asked hoping he would answer.

"I… I…" Chip was looking up at a man whom he had knew he have seen before.

"Chip, it's me," assured Gaston. Chip stared at his body and couldn't seem to recognize any part of him, until he looked into his eyes. Those dark brown eyes looked so familiar to him. _Beast… Gaston... The curse! It has been broken. It must be him!_ He thought.

"It you!" Chip proclaimed with a huge smile on he face. Gaston lift him up and twirls around together they laugh.

"I thought I lost you," said Gaston with tears beginning to form in his eyes again.  
"Shhhhh… it's alright. We're together again. Everything is going to be fine," Chip responded while wiping away his tears.

"And as for you!" Gaston growl at Clothilde, he was about to walk over to her but Chip stop him. "Let me do it," Chip walk over to her with a angry tone. "How dare you shot me, you almost murder me, you could be arrested for murdering the child, and I think it ready to told Cogsworth the true about you and the headmaster."

"What true?" Cogsworth confuse, but still angry at his wife. "Cogsworth, when school was over and I forgot to get my book. But when I came back, Clothilde was kissing the headmaster, the headmaster threatened me that if I told everyone about this, he would expel me." Cogsworth face was shock. "How long have this happen? Tell me!! How! Long!!" Cogsworth ask.

"F-five year," Clothilde voice sound so scare. "Five! Year!" Cogsworth yelled. "That it! I want a divorce! This instance!" He outraged.

Before she speak, Clothilde step back but she slipped and fell to her death. Chip close his eye and Clothilde was screaming and falling to her death.


End file.
